


Kuroko No Touching

by Joo_rin



Series: Kuroko No Family [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, M/M, Married Couple, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 09:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9716156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joo_rin/pseuds/Joo_rin
Summary: Ever since they found out they are going to have a baby, Kagami has been over the moon with the news. So much that, every occasion he gets, his hands will be all over Kuroko's belly.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back! For those who read 'Kuroko No Breakfast', this actually happens before Kosuke is born. For those who didn't read it, don't worry because these one-shots can be read as stand alones ^^ feel free to read the other part though =D
> 
> I feel like I wrote "belly", "tummy" and "stomach" too many times, I'm having an overdose. This is mostly randomness again so... yeah.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Note: I don't own Kuroko No Basket and its characters, just my wild mind. This is not beta-read.

* * *

 

 

Ever since they found out they  are going to have a baby, Kagami  has been over the moon with the news.

 

So much that, every occasion he  gets , his hands  will be all over Kuroko's belly.

 

At first it 's endearing to see the redhead smile stupidly as he caress es his stomach, but as the days  go on, Kuroko start s growing annoyed at the gesture. He  can't do anything within a feet radius of his husband, without the taller male reaching out to touch him.

 

The bluenette  would've pined it down on the fact Kagami  is fascinated by his tummy if it weren't for the fact he  isn't even showing yet.

 

To think that his husband's obsession  is already to that point at the start of his pregnancy,  makes him apprehend what it  will be like once it actually start s to show.

 

“Taiga.”

 

It 's rare for him to drop the '- _kun_ ', even with his husband. When he  does , it 's a clear sign of his anger and/or exasperation. And Kagami  knows that.

 

“... yeah?” is the tentative reply from the redhead as he slowly and regretfully slips his hand off Kuroko's stomach, getting the hint without any effort.

 

The bluenette just  gives him a look before turning his attention back to the essays spread on the coffee-table, that he was marking before his husband's interruption.

 

Kagami clear s his throat slightly and lean s back against the couch.

 

They  are both sitting on the  floor , the TV displaying an animation, volume so low it 's more of a background noise than something actually intelligible.

Not that Kagami cares, he's satisfied with just watching his husband.  He look s back at the bluenette,  unable to contain the small smile that stretches his lips as he sees how focused he is on his work.

 

Before he knows it, his hand is back on the flat surface of Kuroko's tummy, the bluenette instantly groaning in annoyance and elbowing him in the ribs.

 

 

 

**~*~*~ ~*~*~ ~*~*~**

 

 

 

At four months along, it's no surprise that Kuroko starts to show. His belly is nothing very noticeable yet through his large shirts, but it's there nonetheless, round and slightly firm. Which in turn, seems to have turned Kagami's annoying habit up a notch, to Kuroko's dismay.

 

The bluenette has been trying to indulge his husband for a while, telling himself that while it's bothersome to constantly have someone touching his midsection, it's also endearing to know the other is so happy about the baby, he can't keep to himself.

 

Even so, Kuroko is no saint and his patience has a limit.

 

Sleeping is becoming a rather difficult task as the pregnancy progresses and, while his belly is still not that big, it still applies an uncomfortable pressure to his back and hips, rendering the quest for a suitable position to sleep, an exhausting and frustrating task. He really doesn't need his husband's pawing at his midsection adding to his discomfort.

 

Not to mention that pregnancy has also unleashed his hormones,  making his usual  composed and controlled emotions run wild.

 

“I swear,” he practically growls through gritted teeth as he feels Kagami's hand slip under his shirt to rest on his stomach. “if you don't take your hands off me, you'll be sleeping on the couch until the baby's born.”

 

A bashful apology sprouts from Kagami's mouth  and he takes his hand back. Kuroko sighs, grimaces at the dull ache in his back and turns to the side so he's laying with his head on his husband's chest. He brings his left leg to rest on the redhead's own legs, finding the position relieves the pressure in his pelvis.

 

Kagami embraces his with one arm and the bluenette sighs contently, closing his eyes as tiredness slowly claims his mind.

 

 

 

**~*~*~ ~*~*~ ~*~*~**

 

 

 

As if Kagami's obsession isn't enough, as Kuroko's belly grows, he discovers people seem to forget to respect his personal space in favor of laying a hand on his protruding tummy.

 

Wherever he goes, there always is someone who can't seem to care enough to even ask his permission before cooing at his belly, laying a hand on it and being overly friendly to him, as if they're close friends.

 

At work, while most of his students don't seem to care or even be bold enough to approach him, he can still feel some intrigued stares sent in his direction – or more like,  _his midsection_ – throughout the day.

 

While it's rather uncomfortable for the most part, he's at least glad he's not being constantly encircled by curious teenagers trying to have a turn at touching him.

 

Unfortunately, he can't say the same for his co-workers, all of whom, upon noticing his presence will automatically beam at him. Some coming over just to give his belly a pat as they greet him and then walk off as if it were nothing.

 

Only for the sake of keeping his composure in front of his colleagues, does Kuroko not react much to the constant touching.

 

He's asked his closest co-workers several times not to just touch him like that, but no one seems to give it much mind. It would be a lie if Kuroko claimed that at times like that, he isn't at the brink of snapping at people for being invasive idiots.

 

In those days, when he gets home, he's already so head deep in annoyance that Kagami can barely approach him without being glared at.

 

Kuroko knows it's unreasonable to act in such a way with his husband, but his temper has to get release in some way or he seriously feels like he will  ex plode. In consequence, despite his qualms on misplacing his annoyance, Kagami becomes the prime target of it.

 

Which explains why Kuroko turns in the bed that night, unable to sleep without his husband at his side. With a tired sigh and guilt weighting in his chest, he slowly get s up from the bed and makes his way to the living-room, to find Kagami sleeping on the couch. His long limbs  are sprawled uncomfortably around him and his neck  is twisted in a weird angle that is bound to bring much ache to the redhead in the morning.

 

“Taiga-kun...” the bluenette calls as he stands in front of the couch, supporting his stomach with both hands as he looks down at his sleeping husband.

 

The other doesn't react and Kuroko calls him a couple more times before the taller male stirs in his sleep and cracks an eye open. As soon as he foggy mind recognizes his husband, he blinks and brushes the sleep off his eyes with the back of a hand.

 

“Tetsuya? What's wrong?” he asks, sitting up.

 

Kuroko is looking at him, eyes full of regret, “ can't you come to bed? I can't sleep without you.”

 

Kagami is still a little disoriented so the words take a few seconds to sink in.  It's hard to believe that request is coming from Kuroko. A few hours prior, in his fit of anger, the bluenette had trust a bunch of blankets and his pillow into Kagami's arms and slammed the door to their bedroom in his face without much ceremony.

 

Then again, Kagami feels as though he should've expected that outcome. It's the third time that month.

 

“Of course.” he says, getting up from the couch.

 

He easily towers over the bluenette as he stands and when he feels Kuroko wrap his arms around his waist and then bury his face in his chest, a smile stretches his lips.

 

He hugs the smaller male back and  us es that chance to peck the top of the bluenette's h ead , “let's go.”

 

 

 

**~*~*~ ~*~*~ ~*~*~**

 

 

 

When Kuroko is eight months along, Kagami's phone goes off one night, startling them both awake.

 

The redhead reaches blindly for the ringing device on the bedside table, as Kuroko groans against his chest. The bluenette is awakened further as he feels, more than he hears, Kagami answer the phone.

 

“It's Kagami,” the other says, groggily.

 

There's silence for a  moment. Wh en the redhead's body tens es under him, Kuroko open s  his eyes and look s  up to watch his husband's face.

 

“Yes sir, I'll be there as soon as possible.” the taller male says before ending the call.

 

“What's wrong?” Kuroko asks without missing a beat.

 

“There was a gas explosion in a hotel,” Kagami informs, getting up from the bed. “there's a fire and the building's at risk of collapsing. There's still people trapped inside. I need to go.”

 

Kuroko fe els his heart skip a beat, “Taiga-kun–”

 

The redhead  is already shedding of his pajamas as he pull s a pair of jeans and a shirt from the closet.

 

“Go back to sleep, Tetsuya. It will be fine.” he says as he finishes dressing up.

 

He walks back to the bed, pecks his husband's lips and the top of his stomach, saying a quick 'I love you' to his husband before he's hurriedly walking out of the room.

 

Kuroko is mid-way through pushing himself off the bed when he hears Kagami tell Nigou to take care of him and the baby, and then the front door close.

 

The bluenette is unable to go back to sleep afterward, his mind riling with concern. He ends up getting up anyway and then walking to the living-room, Nigou quickly coming to his side. He serves the dog a small smile as he makes his way to the kitchen.  He makes himself  some tea and then goes to sit on the couch with his mug in hand, turning on the TV. As soon as the screen comes to life, it displays a live report on the explosion at the hotel, images of the building on fire and people gathering around and being held off by police officers. Several ambulances and firetrucks are parked around the site.

 

Kuroko feels his heart clench in his chest as he watches the scenes, the natural concern for the people suffering in that situation being drowned by his worry for his husband's safety.

 

The minutes drag on like that  and he eventually finishes his tea  but stays sit ing there, caressing his stomach nervously as the baby moves around inside.

 

At some point through it all, he succumbs to sleep only to wake up several hours later, his body aching all over, as he hears the front door open and Nigou bark once at the newcomer.

 

With a small groan, the bluenette pushes himself into a sitting position and looks toward the door to find Kagami slipping off his jacket.

 

“Taiga-kun...” Kuroko calls.

 

The redhead looks in his direction with surprised eyes, “Hey... what are you doing up?”

 

He  hangs the jacket on the coat-rack and  walks to Kuroko just as the smaller male is struggling to get up from the couch. He helps the bluenette stand, only to be embraced by him.

 

“Are you okay?” he asks, wrapping his arms around his husband's frame.

 

Kuroko makes a non-committal sound against his chest and tightens his hold on the  redhead .

 

“Let's go back to bed, hm?” he asks.

 

“What time is this?” Kuroko inquires as he pulls back a little to look up at him.

 

Kagami looks at the clock hanging on the kitchen wall, “A little passed 5 a.m.” he kisses the bluenette's forehead, “let's go to bed, okay?”

 

When they're back in the bedroom, Kagami has him laying down under the covers, before going to take a quick shower and joining him in bed.

 

Kuroko scouts closer to his husband as the taller male lays behind him. He th e n grabs Kagami's hand and brings it to his front, slipping it under his shirt to rest on his belly just as the baby kicks.

 

The redhead smiles at that and buries his nose in the bluenette's hair.

 

Kuroko feels himself relax as he focuses on the warm of his husband's body, the last thoughts crossing his mind before he drifts off to sleep, being that he actually likes it when Kagami touches  his belly .

 

Because despite  all the downsides to it , the small gesture actually makes him feel safe.


End file.
